


It’s a tough world out there, but you make me feel so safe… to which I thank you for…

by iZombi



Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU [9]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Deep bonds, Fluff, Hugging, Hugs, M/M, Multi, No real angst though, Tooth Rotting Fluff, being in each other’s company, established bonds, falling asleep, mention of angst, snuggling close, staying warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Hannes goes to wake up a very sleepy Joakim so that he can eat his breakfast, as he goes to deliver his friend’s morning meal, an idea comes to him and he decides to stay at his side and give him company, as opposed to leaving him all alone…
Relationships: Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton)
Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197443
Kudos: 5





	It’s a tough world out there, but you make me feel so safe… to which I thank you for…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



>   
> \- - - -  
> This fic is something that me and my dearest friend @CamdenNightingale where talking about as a part of an AU she is working on with the Sabaton Boys being Immortals, (think the TV show "The Old Guard") !  
> \- - - -  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> \- - - -
> 
> LOOK FOR THIS SYMBOL (*) FOR A TRANSLATION AS YOU READ

Hannes had to stifle a chuckle when he opened the door to Joakim’s room, there he found the man snuggled up warmly in his bed, the weighted blanket still thankfully fully covering him, keeping him warm,

His large strong arms were wrapped protectively around a large weighted teddy bear whose electronic heartbeat at a steady and calming rhythm,

These gifts were implemented by both him and Pär to provide him with peaceful nights rest as Joakim suffered from horrible debilitating nightmares,

But now? Thanks to these things he no longer suffered from them and they thankfully effortlessly lulled the man into a deep slumber, that went all the way to almost nine-thirty to ten in the morning,

Hannes looked the man over and thought that he looked absolutely adorable, part of him almost felt bad for having to wake him, but he knew that he needed to rouse him as he required his morning meal, no matter how late it already was,

So, quietly he approached his friend and once he got close he bent down to his level and gently stroked the man’s cheeks to get him to wake up,

That did just the work as Joakim began to rapidly blink his heavy eyelids, removing the morning fog from his eyes,

Their eyes met and Joakim gave Hannes a tired loopy smile,

“Morning ‘bud…” Spoke Hannes, “Do you want breakfast?” he asks him, and Joakim nods as he’s still far too tired to speak, his vocal cords refusing to co-operate with him,

Hannes nods, “Alright, but you _have to_ be _wide awake_ when I come back? Ok?” tells him and sees Joakim nod once more, “Ok, I’ll be right back…” he says as he finally leaves his side, exiting the room and heading downstairs to fetch him his breakfast,

Joakim lays there for a while, basking in just how exhausted he still is, his brain says for him to go back to sleep but he knows better than to do that to Hannes, so he yawns, nice and big,

He stretches and hears as his joins make the loudest most satisfying pops he’s heard,

He carefully sits upon his bed, the weighted blanket is now on the lower region of his body, keeping him warm as he stares out the window,

He can see that the world outside is cold and wet, as the wind howls outside with immense power, raindrops smacking against the pane of glass,

He’s still holding his teddy bear close to him as he vaguely wonders if it’ll thunder today…

Hannes returns once again to Joakim’s room with breakfast in his hands, he watches as Joakim looks out the window at all the rain outside, he shudders as he knows it’ll be cold and wet outside, somewhere that he _would rather not_ be in, as he’s glad to be inside, warm and safe,

He enters the room and approaches Joakim with the plate of food in his hands,

Joakim finally notices his friend and gives him a proper ' _hello!’_ to which the other reciprocates, he takes his plate of food, placing his beloved stuffed bear beside him, and begins eating,

Hannes half considers leaving Joakim to his own devices but just seeing him earlier holding onto that teddy bear, he thinks that he’s far too adorable to leave alone, so he stays, taking a seat on Joakim’s desk chair,

Joakim raises an eyebrow at him as he chews, unable to speak,

“Is it ok if I stay?” Hannes asks him,

A nod,

“Good, thank you… how did you sleep?”

Joakim gives him a thumb up,

“No nightmares then?”

A shake of the head,

“Fantastic…” he says, “How do you like the bear and blanket?” he asks again,

He is given two thumbs up,

Hannes chuckles, “Nice! Say, tell me… did you name it? The bear I mean…”

Joakim seems to stop chewing momentarily as he blushes, he gives a slow embarrassed nod, then resumes eating,

Hannes grins, “Oh? What’s their name?” he asks, genuinely curious,

“ ‘Aron...” Joakim says through a mouth full of food, he has a hand covering his mouth so that Hannes doesn’t see the food and get grossed out,

“Aaron?” Hannes asks for conformation

Joakim shakes his head and sighs through his nose, he points to his desk where a small notepad with a pencil lay, he motions for him to give him them,

Hannes does just that and patiently waits for his answer, when Joakim finishes writing he hands Hannes the note pad, it reads: “ _BARON_ ”,

“Oh! Baron!” Hannes says with a smile, “Nice name… where is it from?” he asks as he hands him back the pencil and note pad,

Joakim hands it back to him after he’s done writing, Hannes reads it: “ _DO YOU KNOW THE FAMOUS RUSSIAN FIGHTER PILOT? MANFRED VON RICHTOFEN? HIS NICKNAME WAS ‘THE RED BARON’, HE’S MY FAVORITE, THAT’S WHY “BARON” IS NAMED THAT WAY…”_

Hannes can feel his heart double in size, ‘ _Oh he’s too cute… a fanboy of a ww1 fighter pilot? Fantastic…’_ he thinks to himself before shooting Joakim a tender smile, “That’s lovely, I’m sure that if Manfred were alive, he’d appreciate it…” he lightly teased him,

Joakim blushes at the comment and continues eating, shaking his head lightly at his friend,

Hannes lightly laughs, “Oh you know I was just joking!”

And after a short while, Joakim finally finishes eating and drinking his breakfast, Hannes takes the plate and puts it on his desk, but he makes no move to leave, Joakim notices that,

“You aren’t leaving?” he asks him,

“Nah…”

“Why?”

“I guess I’m just feeling lonely… ah- y-you don’t mind? Do you?”

Joakim shakes his head, “No, I don’t!” he says, actually liking that he has someone to interact with, within the early morning, “Want to come over here?” he says as he pats at the bed to space next to him,

Hannes raises an eyebrow, “Why?”

“To relax with me! We can… I don’t know, look at something on YouTube and just chill out…” he suggests,

Hannes considers it before nodding, “Yeah! That sounds like fun!” and he gets up from the desk chair, he removes his shoes and the jean jacket he was wearing, placing it on the desk,

He walks over to Joakim’s large bed, big enough for two, and gets in, ready to relax with his friend,

The two boys lay down on the bed, and Hannes chuckles as Joakim snuggles closely to him, the bear behind Joakim, it’s pressing firmly against his back as it is wedged between him and the wall,

Since it is weighted, it gives off the impression that there’s a third person there, cuddling Joakim, to which he enjoys the sensation,

The two use Hannes’ phone to watch whatever videos they can find on YouTube that catch their attention,

Several hours later, downstairs, we find Pär huffing in an annoyed manner as he looks around, “ _Where the fuck is Hannes at?!”_ he says to no one in particular as when he had asked Tommy and Chris over Hannes’ location they told him that they hadn’t seen him,

He groaned inwardly and sighed, looks like he would have to begin a mini scavenger hunt and try to find the man,

It took him a while, but Pär finally found him, he was asleep on Joakim’s bed with the other’s head resting on his chest, the two boys snuggled up close to one another and sleeping deeply,

Pär smiled softly at the display, it was very sweet to see Joakim happy, safe, and sleeping well… because it upset Pär in the past when he saw the young man wake up in a panic, screaming and crying at whatever nightmare plagued his mind,

Pär never asked Joakim what it was that bothered him so deeply, as he respected his privacy, whether it was the death of his brothers in arms or some other sort of trauma that the younger male had endured in his life, Pär would never know… and he decided that he would _much rather_ keep it that way, at least until he decided to share it with him,

*" _Hvíl vel elsku strákarnir mínir ... og megi draumar þínir fyllast ekki nema jákvæðum hugsunum ..."_ Pär whispers quietly to them before leaving the two to rest…

**Author's Note:**

> Hvíl vel elsku strákarnir mínir ... og megi draumar þínir fyllast ekki nema jákvæðum hugsunum ... = Rest well my sweet boys… and may your dreams be filled with nothing but of positive thoughts…


End file.
